The present application relates generally to lighting fixtures and particularly to a luminaire.
Conventional luminaires include a housing supporting a light assembly including one or more light-emitting diodes or LEDs. The light assembly is in electrical communication with an electrical power source. Each LED generates heat, which is transferred to a heat sink in order to maintain an optimum operating temperature and efficiency of the LEDs. In some applications, it can be difficult to generate sufficient air flow to cool the heat sink, which impacts the performance of the luminaire.